Why It Should Kyu?
by Cath0797
Summary: "Kenapa Harus Kyuhyun...","aku yakin Kyuhyun Pasti bisa sembuh..." Kyuhyun sakit... Read and Review Please.. Repsot... Fanfict Ke 2
1. Chapter 1

**Why it Should Kyu?**

**Genre : Angst, Brothership**

**Cast : All Member SJ**

**Maaf ya, baru repost ini untuk temen saya Fujoshi97, terima kasih sudah banyak mengajarkan saya.**

**Ini FF ke 2 Saya, mohon Reviewnya ya**

**_Warning Typo!_**

**_...Happy Reading..._**

Suatu ketika ada 2 orang namja yang berkulit putih duduk disebuah taman yang indah dan sepi. Mereka merupakan 2 dari 15 member super junior yang saat ini mulai populer dimana – mana. Maknae dari super junior ini bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun merupakan anak yang jail kepada para hyungnya, ceria dan kadang – kadang ia bersikap lebih dewasa dibading hyungnya sendiri. Kini kyu berbeda dari biasanya di salah satu acara konser, Ia lebih pendiam dan mukanya sering amat pucat. Sungmin yang merupakan hyungnya kyuhyun pun mulai merasakan ada yang berbeda dari kyuhyun, " Kyuhyun-ah..., Apakah kamu baik – baik saja ?" tanya sungmin dengan khawatir. Kyuhyun pun menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan kepalanya. Sungmin yang semakin khawatir terhadap kondisi kyuhyun pun akhirnya mendudukan dirinya dekat kyu dan berkata " Jika kau merasa ada yang tidak baik pada dirimu segeralah beritahu aku!" nada sungmin yang memerintah " Ne Hyung, Gomawo" jawab kyu.

Sungmin yang terus memperhatikan kyuhyun dengan khawatir dan kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan sungmin pun hanya dapat memberi senyuman kecil dari dirinya setiap kali ia melihat sungmin. Sungmin memperhatikan kyu hingga acara konser tersebut berakhir. Setelah konser selesai kyuhyun pun kembali kerumah super junior yang amat mewah itu terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun yang merasa amat pusing belakangan ini memutuskan untuk melakukan check up secara diam – diam tanpa sepengetahuan hyungnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa jam, hasil lab pun keluar.

Kyuhyun menangis sambil meratapi apa yang dilihat dari hasil labnya. Kyuhyun menderita Leukimia stadium lanjut dan diperkirakan umurnya tidak akan panjang lagi. Kyuhyun yang merenung memikirkan nasibnya dan ia tidak akan pulang sebelum matanya tidak sembab lagi akibat ia menangis di rumah sakit tadi. Setelah itu kyuhyun pun kembali kerumah, sungmin, leeteuk, eunhyuk dan donghae yang menatap kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanya, Mengapa maknaenya selalu diam dan sekarang pulang dengan mata sembab.

Mereka yang binggung hanya dapat diam dan tidak menanyakan apapun kepada kyuhyun karen kyuhyun kelihatan amat sangat pucat sehingga leeteuk menyuruh kyuhyun untuk beristirahat dan hari yang sudah mulai gelap.

Keesokan harinya...

Kyuhyun bangun pagi pagi dan meminta izin kepada leeteuk untuk menghirup udara segar diluar. Leeteuk yang sempat berpikir untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun sehingga ia meniyakan kyuhyun untuk menghirup udara segar. Saat kyuhyun pergi , " sungmin , eunhyuk , donghae, aku punya ide" panggil leeteuk kepada dongsaengnya. Sungmin, eunhyuk, dan donghae yang hanya bisa menatap leeteuk setengah sadar pun binggung dengan ide yang akan diberikan kepada leeteuk. " siapa yang ingin membantu ku untuk menggeledah kamar maknae kita?" lanjut leeteuk. " untuk apa kita menggeledah kamar evil kyu hyung?" jawab donghae yang langsung mendapat hadiah dari leeteuk berupa jitakan dikepalanya. Donghae yang hanya memenggang kepalanya " apa kalian tidak penasaran dengan sikap kyuhyun yang akhir – akhir ini berubah menjadi aneh?" jawab leeteuk dengan nada kesal. "ya... aku juga merasa seperti itu leeteuk hyung, kalau begitu kita cari tau di kamar kyu." Jawab sungmin yang disetujui oleh eunhyuk dan donghae. Mereka pun bergegas ke kamar sang evil, dengan cepat mereka menggeledah kamar kyuhyun. Tiba – tiba " YAK... aku menemukan sesuatu!" teriak sungmin yang menemukan secarik kertas diselipan bajukyuhyun dilemari. Leeteuk, eunhyuk dan donghae pun segera menghampiri sungmin dan secara bersama – sama mereka melihat secara bersama – sama.

Leeteuk, sungmin, eunhyuk, dan donghae begitu membuka kertas tersebut, karena mereka melihat hasil lab kyu yang menyatakan bahwa kyuhyun menggidap penyakit leukimia stadium lanjut dan hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Leeteuk dan sungmin pun meneteskan air mata karena tidak percaya bahwa maknae kesayangannya menggidap penyakit yang menggerika. Eunhyuk dan donghae pun hanya bisa menenangkan leeteuk dan sungmin meski mereka juga tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun pun mulai berjalan jalan disekitar rumah sambil melihat pemandangan kota seoul. Kyuhyun yang berjalan jalan mulai merasa kurang nyaman dengan badannya yang mulai merasakan sakit yang amat sakit. Kemudian sang maknae pun memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya, sesampai didepan pintu rumah yang mewah tersebut kyuhyun meneteskan cairan kental berwarna merah dari hidungnya yang sudah mulai menetes netes di bajunya dan juga kyu merasakan amat sakit dan pusing yang membuat pandangannya semakin kabur dan menjadi gelap. Kyuhyun pun terjatuh didepan rumahnya yang mewah, leeteuk yang terkejut mendengar suara benturan di depan pintu masuknya pun bergegas untuk memeriksaapa yang terjadi. Leeteuk terkejut dan panik melihat sang maknae tak sadarkan diri dan berlumuran darah, leeteuk pun berteriak meminta tolong kepada eunhyuk dan donghae untuk membantunya membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit dan memberi kabar ke semua member bahwa kyuhyun di bawa ke rumah sakit. Zhou mi, henry, heechul dan yang lain bergegas ke rumah sakit ketika mendengar kyuhyun pingsan dan berlumuran darah.

Kyuhyun mulai sadar saat dokter memeriksanya dan kyuhyun memohon kepada sang dokter untuk tidak berkata apa – apa tentang penyakitnya. Leeteuk dan yang lain menjengguk kyuhyun dan sungmin berbisik kepada kyu " kyu.. , jangan kau sembunyikan apa apa dari kami , karena kami sudah mengetahui sayang padamu kyuhyun meski kau dalam keadaan suka maupun duka " Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa terdiam dan meneteskan air mata karena ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sungmin.

Sejak saat itu para member suju selalu bergonta ganti menjaga kyuhyun , mau dalam show manapun. Tapi kyuhyun hanya diam tentang apa yang ia rasakan karena kyuhyun tidak mau karena penyakitnya semua menjadi panik dan hanya memusatkan pikiran mereka kepadanya. Kyuhyun mulai menjalani kemoterapinya dan setiap kali ia menjalani kemoterapi pasti ada hyungnya yang setia menemaninya. Kyuhyun pun merasa bahagia, karena ia mengetahui sejail apapun dia tapi hyungnya tetap saja menyanyangi dia. Semua member suju pun selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menjalani kemo-nya setiap hari merasa itu semua akan sia – sia.

apa Kelanjutannya?

**End / Next?**

**Reveiw Please. hehehe**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why it Should Kyu?**

**Genre : Angst, Brothership**

**Cast : All Member SJ**

**Ini FF ke 2 Saya, mohon Reviewnya ya**

_**Warning Typo!**_

_**...Happy Reading...**_

_**Sebelumnya**_

Semua member suju pun selalu berdoa untuk kesembuhan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menjalani kemo-nya setiap hari merasa itu semua akan sia – sia.

_**Selanjutnya**_

Kyuhyun sejak melakukan kemo yang dianggap sia - sia, ia semakin kurus dan wajahnya pun kurang terlihat baik dan bisa dikatakan cenderung wajah orang sakit.

Member super junior pun tak pernah bosan untuk menyemangati dan menemani kyuhyun saat kemoterapi.

Rambut kyuhyun yang biasanya terlihat lebat sekarang pun kian hari kian menipis.

Sungmin sebagai hyung yang dekat dengan kyuhyun pun sangat sedih melihatnya.

Siang ini di dorm, member suju lengkap karena mereka ada waktu free sehingga mereka gunakan untuk istirahat. Semua member minus kyuhyun sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, ada yang bergurau ada yang membaca buku dan masih banyak lg. Sungmin yg sedari tadi hanya diam melihat member lain pun memutuskan untuk menemani kyuhyun dikamar.

Saat sungmin masuk ke kamar mereka, ia melihat kyuhyun duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dengan memegang rambutnya yg rontok. Sungmin pun mendekati kyuhyun.

Sungmin "Sedang apa kyu?"

Kyuhyun "hyung.., rambutku rontok lagi hyung. Malah lebih banyak dari hari sebelumnya."

Sungmin "tenang kyu itu hanya efek samping dari kemoterapi yang kau jalani. Tetap Semangat kyu"

Sungmin pun memeluk kyu sambil mengelus punggung kyu untuk mengalirkan rasa kasih sayang agar kyu tenang. Tanpa terasa sungmin pun meneteskan air mata melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya terlihat begitu rapuh.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya kemudian membaringkan kyu agar dapat istirahat.

Kyuhyun "hyung..."

Sungmin "waeyo kyu?"

Kyuhyun "temani aku hyung..., aku lelah ingin tidur..."

Sungmin "istirahatlah aku akan disini menemani mu" sambil mengelus surai rambut kyu yang tipis dan menggenggam tangan kyu.

Kyuhyun "gomawo hyung"

Sungmin "untuk apa kyu?"

Kyuhyun "untuk semuanya hyung"

Sungmin "Tak perlu berterima kasih kyu, semua kulakukan karena aku sangat menyayangimu"

Kyuhyun pun tidak membalas perkataan sungmin karena ia sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Sungmin yang merasa kyu tdk membalas hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kyu yang sudah terlelap.

Sungmin "Tetap semangat kyu, aku akan selalu disampingmu. Mimpi indah saeng"

Sungmin yang sudah mengantuk pun merebahkan kepalanya di dekat kyu. Dan tak lama alam mimpi pun menghampiri sungmin.

...

Malam hari di dorm

Kyuhyun "hyung apa yg kau lakukan?"

Leeteuk "membuat makanan spesial, untukmu dan membuat makanan untuk yang lain." Sambil tersenyum

Kyuhyun "untukku hyung?, makanan apa?"

Leeteuk "iya untukmu, bibimbab."

Kyuhyun menatap hyung tertuanya tanpa berkedip, leeteuk yang di tatap pun merasa gelisah.

Leeteuk "waeyo kyu?, kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun "ani...ani..., lanjutkan hyung masaknya"

Leeteuk pun geleng geleng kepala melihat dongsaengnya yang menurutnya aneh.

Makan malam pun tiba.

Leeteuk yang memasak pun memanggil semua member untuk berkumpul makan, leeteuk tidak lupa juga memanggil dongsaengnya dikamar.

Leeteuk "Ayo semua makan!..., Makanan Sudah Siap..."

Ketika semua berkumpul, leeteuk pergi memanggil kyuhyun untuk bergabung makan juga

Saat didepan kamar KyuMin...

Leeteuk mengetuk pintu kamar kyumin tersebut tapi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya leeteuk pun masuk, toh tak ada yang menjawab saat dia mengetuk. Saat leeteuk masuk ia melihat gundukan selimut dan ada suara perang perang yang mungkin berasal dari psp kesayangan kyuhyun.

Leeteuk pun mendekat

Leeteuk "Kyu... ayo makan saeng."

Leeteuk menyentuh menyentuh gundukan tersebut hanya saja tidak ada jawaban. Leeteuk pun menjadi khawatir, ia memutuskan untuk membuka gundukan tersebut. Mata leeteuk saat gundukan tersebut terbuka melebar sempurna.

Leeteuk "KYUHYUN!..."

Member lain yang saat ingin makan terkejut mendengar teriakan leeteuk. Mereka bergegas menuju kamar kyumin tersebut mereka langsung mendekati sang leader yang memangku kepala maknae mereka dengan darah mengalir dari hidung mereka.

Kyuhyun pun dilarikan kerumah sakit terdekat. Semua berkumpul di depan UGD dan menunggu kabar dari sang dokter yang menangani dongsaeng mereka.

_FlashBack_

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena mendengar suara ricuh dan aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari asal suara ricuh tersebut.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan melihat ada Leeteuk Hyung yang sepertinya sedang memasak.

Aku mendekati hyungku dan bertanya

Kyuhyun "hyung apa yg kau lakukan?"

Leeteuk "membuat makanan spesial, untukmu dan membuat makanan untuk yang lain." Sambil tersenyum

Kyuhyun "untukku hyung?, makanan apa?"

Leeteuk "iya untukmu, bibimbab."

Tiba tiba aku merasakan pusing yang luar biasa dan aku pun tak menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikan hyungku.

Leeteuk "waeyo kyu?, kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?"

Leeteuk hyung membuyarkan lamunan ku dan pusing dikepala ku seakan tak menghilang. Malah bertambah sakit.

Kyuhyun "ani...ani..., lanjutkan hyung masaknya"

Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk menuju ke kamar dan aku membaringkan kepala ku yang sangat sakit. Saat aku membaringkan kepala ku aku merasa ada yang mengalir deras dari hidungku, dan aku mencium bau anyir. Saat ku pegang hidungku ternyata darah lah yang keluar dari hidungku.

Aku pun sudah tak berniat bangun. Saat aku mendengar bahwa leeteuk hyung sudah berteriak bahwa makanan telah siap aku memutuskan untuk menutup semua badan ku dengan selimut karena aku tau leeteuk hyung pasti ingin memanggil ku dikamar. Dan aku tak mau ia khawatir melihat keadaan ku yang seperti ini.

Setelah aku menutup badan ku dengan selimut aku pun menyalakan psp ku setelah itu gelap menghampiri ku dan aku tidak tau lagi

End Kyuhyun POV

_FlashBack End_

Pintu Ruangan UGD yang ditunggu tunggu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang dokter dengan keringat yang bercucuran serta raut wajah yang lelah.

Member mengerubuti sang dokter dan bertanya segala macam tentang dongsaeng mereka.

Leeteuk "Dok.. Bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya dok?"

Dokter "tenang... tenang..., dongsaeng ada sedang dalam masa kritis dan kita harus mencari donor sum sum tulang belakang untuk melakukan operasi sehingga dongsaeng anda bisa selamat"

Setelah dokter tersebut mengatakan hal mengenai keadaan dongsaeng mereka yang , mereka semua menangis dan tak tau harus berbuat apa apa.

Dokter tersebut meninggalkan mereka semua yang terlihat bersedih.

**TBC**

Gomawo yang sudah membaca

Ditunggu reviewnya ya

Mianhae kalo terlalu sedikit, say masih dalam proses belajar and maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang seru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why it Should Kyu?**

**Genre : Angst, Brothership**

**Cast : All Member SJ**

**Ini FF ke 2 Saya, mohon Reviewnya ya**

_**Warning Typo!**_

**RnR ya ^^**

_**...Happy Reading...**_

_**Sebelumnya**_

Pintu Ruangan UGD yang ditunggu tunggu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sang dokter dengan keringat yang bercucuran serta raut wajah yang lelah.

Member mengerubuti sang dokter dan bertanya segala macam tentang dongsaeng mereka.

Leeteuk "Dok.. Bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya dok?"

Dokter "tenang... tenang..., dongsaeng ada sedang dalam masa kritis dan kita harus mencari donor sum sum tulang belakang untuk melakukan operasi sehingga dongsaeng anda bisa selamat"

Setelah dokter tersebut mengatakan hal mengenai keadaan dongsaeng mereka yang , mereka semua menangis dan tak tau harus berbuat apa apa.

Dokter tersebut meninggalkan mereka semua yang terlihat bersedih.

_**Selanjutnya**_

Mereka mengunjungi dongsaeng mereka. Melihat berbagai macam benda yang menyeramkan tertancap di tubuh sang maknae membuat mereka tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Sedih... ya hanya kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan suasana mereka saat ini.

" Kyu.. hyung mohon bertahanlah untuk hyung. Hyung mohon.. Hyung akan berusaha untuk mencari donor untuk mu saeng." Kata sang Leader sambil menggengam tangan sang maknae.

"eungh..." suara lenguhan Kyuhyun yang baru saja sadar membuat para member mengkerubuti ranjang Kyuhyun.

"kyu... apa kamu sudah sadar?" tanya Siwon yang berada di sisi lain ranjang Kyuhyun.

"hhyyuunngg... iinnii ddii mana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada hyungdeulnya

"ini di rumah sakit kyu, apa ada yang sakit saeng ?" kata sang leader

"cepat panggil dokter!.." teriak Duo EunHae

Kyuhyun yang masih lemas pun hanya bisa pasrah mendengar EunHae tersebut berteriak.

Setelah di periksa dokter, Kyuhyun dinyatakan sedikit membaik dan tetap harus mencari donor sum sum tulang belakang. Setelah itu sang leader memberi perintah kepada beberapa dongsaengnya untuk kembali ke dorm. Dan besok pagi baru datang lagi sehingga mereka bergilir menjaga sang Maknae.

At Dorm

Beberapa member yang baru sampai di dorm langsung memasuki kamar masing masing. Tetapi Sungmin dan Siwon ingin berunding terlebih dahulu. Mereka berunding di ruang tengah agar tidak menggangu member lainnya.

"aku ingin mencoba tes sum sum tulang belakang, siapa tau cocok siwon-ah" Sungmin memulai pembicaraan

"ah hyung ide bagus aku juga ingin." Jawab Siwon

"ehm. Gimana kalo besok kita coba saja mengikuti tes tersebut tanpa diketahui member lain?" usul Sungmin

"baiklah hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita sebaiknya tidur lebih cepat agar besok kita dapat bangun dan langsung berangkat pagi pagi agar tidak ada member lain yang tau" Siwon memberi tau rencanannya pada Sungmin

"baiklah." Jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan kekamarnya.

...Pagi hari dorm...

"Hyung apakah kita mau pergi sekarang?, mereka masih tidur hyung." Tanya Siwon

"ehm. Ya kita pergi sekrang, Kajja" jawab Sungmin

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa diketahui semua member

... At Rumah Sakit...

"Pagi dok, kami ingin mengikuti test untuk melihat kecocokan tulang belakang dengan kyhyun. Tapi dok bisakaah anda merahasiakan ini dari yang lain terutama kyuhyun" jelas Sungmin

"tapi..." Jawab Dokter

"kami mohon dok" Jawab Siwon memotong perkataan dokter tersebut

"Baiklah" Jawab Dokter tersebut

"mari ikut saya ke lab untuk test kecocokannya" Jelas dokter tersebut

Setelah mereka menjalankan test tersebut, mereka langsung menuju ke kamar dimana Kyuhyun dirawat.

...At Kyuhyun Room...

"Pagii... Kyu" Salam Mereka saat memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun

"pagi hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun

"hyung...kalian sebaiknya pulang biar aku dan siwon saja yang menjaga kyuhyun disini" kata Sungmin sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun

"ehm baiklah, tapi mana yang lain mengapa baru kalian saja yang datang" tanya Kangin

"mereka masih istirahat aku dan sungmin hyung langsung menuju kesini saja hehehe" jawab Siwon dan dianggukkan oleh Sungmin

"oh, baiklah jaga kyuhyun ya, nanti kami kembali lagi." Kata Leeteuk

"ehm" jawab Sungmin dan Siwon dengan anggukan

"Kyu kami pulang dulu, nanti kami kembali lagi ya" kata Leeteuk sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun

"ne hyung" jawab Kyuhyun

Setelah mereka keluar kini hanya sisa Sungmin, Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kyu sebaiknnya kamu istirahat ya, wajah mu pucat sekali" kata Sungmin yang khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang pucat

Kyuhyun hanya mengganguk dan langsung membaringkan badannya dan istirahat.

...Skip Time sampai Test Keluar...

\\\Hr dimana test keluar/

"hyung..." panggil Siwon

"ehm.., ada apa siwon?" Tanya Sungmin

"apakah hyung gugup?" Tanya Siwon

"Ya, lumayan. Kau?" Jawab Sungmin

"sangat hyung, aku takut tidak cocok" Jawab Siwon

"tenanglah aku yakin diantara kita harusnya ada" Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum

"ne hyung" jawab Siwon

Mereka kini berjalan ke dalam ruangan sang dokter.

\\\Di ruangan sang dokter/

"Dok bagaimana hasilnya?, apakah diantara kami ada yang cocok dengan kyuhyun?"tanya Sungmin

"ehm... dari hasil yang saya lihat, Sungmin-ssi hanya anda yang cocok dengan kyuhyun." Jelas Sang dokter

"Jinja?" Jawab Sungmin yang sedikit berteriak karena terkejut

Dokter tersebut hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Sungmin

Siwon pun senang karena akhirnya diantara mereka ada yang cocok dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat Sungmin, dan Sungmin pun tak kalah senang karena akhirnya bisa menjadi donor untuk Kyuhyun agar sembuh.

"kira kira kapan bisa dijalankan operasinya?" tanya Sungmin

"jika kondisi Kyuhyun-ssi memungkinkan" jawab sang dokter

"saya siap kapan saja dok, tapi saya mohon sembunyikan identitas saya dari yang lain dok" jawab Sungmin

Dokter tsb hanya menggangukkan kepalanya

"hyung, aku akan temani hyung untuk operasi. Kita berkata kita ada undangan penting saja selama 1 minggu. Agar mereka tidak curiga. Sehingga aku dapat menemani mu hyung" jelas Siwon

"baiklah. Aku setuju" jawab Sungmin

Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri seri.

\\\ At Kyuhyun Room/

"Kyu... kamu ing..." perkataan Sungmin terputus begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang mimisan dan wajahnya yang pucat

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak Sungmin dan Siwon bersamaan

"Kyu, hidungmu berdarah lagi. Ada yang sakit saeng?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih Khawatir

Kyuhyun hanya sibuk menghapus sisa darah yang ada dihidungnya. Kini kepalanya seperti dihajar batu, bukan hanya kepala tapi bagian belakangnya seperti di tarik

"ARGHHHHH..." Teriak Kyuhyun yang kesakitan

"kyu... kamu kenapa? DOKTER! DOKTER!" teriak Sungmin

"ARGHH...SAKITTTTTT..." Teriak Kyuhyun

"siwon panggil dokter, cepat!" perintah Sungmin

"ne hyung" jawab Siwon sambil berlari

Di lorong mereka bertemu beberapa member, mereka terkejut ada apa dengan Kyuhyun pun langsung menghampiri Siwon.

"Ada apa siwon-ah" tanya Leeteuk

"dokter... mana uisa?" jawab Siwon yang masih panik

Leeteuk yang masih belum mengerti berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN..." Teriak Leeteuk saat membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun

TBC

Kira kira apa ya yang terjadi sama Kyuhyun?

AN: maaf ya kalo aneh, abiz masih blm terlalu mengenal banyak tentang leukimia. Bantu author ya ^^. Gomawo yang sudah mereview. Jangan lupa ya Review lagi ^^.


End file.
